It's hard to believe that I feel this way
by xxmelodysanxx
Summary: Kid comes into the DWMA for the first time, wearing a very adorable outfit. Soul decides mentally that Kid is the cutest person on the planet and wants Kid for himself...(・ω・)ノ


Hello, this is my first time uploading one of my fanfics to ! I worked really hard on this fanfiction, it's a yaoi fanfiction about Soul and Kid's newborn, blossoming relationship for each other. It's a little explicit so please prepare yourself. It also contains cross dressing, so if you don't like yaoi or cross dressing, kindly leave the page. You don't need to leave a review if you don't like it. Positive feedback please!

On that note, enjoy the SoulxKid story for the yaoi fans/fujoshis out there! ^o^

Important note, Contains: Crossdressing~ yaoi~ soulxkid~

Chapter 1

For starters, let me let this out there. Soul Evans has never had a sexual attraction or a crush on a guy before. Most of the time, Soul would keep his eyes out for females- talking to them about personal matters more often, staring at a girl's boobs, watching them walk in and out, flirting with them. He has some guy friends in class, like his best friend BlackStar, for instance…however, he has never flirted with a guy. But that was about to change.

It started on a beautiful spring morning in Death City, at the DWMA. Soul was in class next to Maka, BlackStar, and Tsubaki…reading the notes Dr. Stein was writing on the board and writing them down in his notebook, kind of sleepily. He was bored out of his wits. That's when Dr. Stein stopped writing and turned around.

"Class, I forgot to mention this before, but in about…hm…five or six minutes a new student will be here. I just got an email that he'll be here soon," Dr. Stein muttered, and closed his blinking laptop. "Please be nice to the new student, and treat him like you'd like to be treated if you were new here. Thank you."

Dr. Stein then turned around and continued writing. Soul had fallen asleep sometime before, so he hadn't payed any attention to a word Dr. Stein said. So, of course, he wasn't prepared for a new student be a part of the class. By the time Dr. Stein opened the door for the new student and he entered, Soul was still sleeping.

"This is Death the Kid, but you should probably call him Kid, it'll be easier that way," Stein said, placing his hand on the boy's back. The boy, Kid, seemed kind of shy and embarassed. He was thin and lean, and a bit short. He had scruffy dark black hair that seemed well-kept and looked very soft. He had three white asymmetric stripes etched across the dark blackness of his soft hair. He was wearing a light, minty green t-shirt with a darker green frog on it, pink shorts, sneakers, and green spotted white cotton socks. Keeping his hair back, he had pinned flower-shaped clips near his forehead. He has beautiful, lovely, golden amber eyes that seemed to swirl when he was nervous, which he was now.

"G-Good morning," Kid said softly, shifting in his spot with a light pink blush across his soft cheeks. "It's nice to meet everyone… um…"

Suddenly, Dr. Stein's loud voice interuppted Kid, and Stein slammed a book down on the teacher's desk. "SOUL! WAKE UP!" he shouted.

"Hnnggg?" Soul sat up, looking around the room with sleepy eyes. "Oh…sorry."

There was an awkward pause. Somebody let out a laugh from the back of the room.

"I apologize for interuppting you, Kid-kun. You can sit down now," Dr. Stein said, giving Kid a little nudge. Kid stumbled on his feet a bit, but retained his posture and began walking to the front of the room. "Um, Professor, where do I sit?" Kid asked quietly, looking back at Stein for help. Dr. Stein rubbed the back of his head. "Anywhere you'd like, Kid-kun."

Shyly, Kid flattened his shirt out with his small hands a bit, and then walked over to where Soul, Maka, BlackStar, and Tsubaki were sitting. He blushed a bit when noticing Soul, who was doodling odd shapes and animals in his notebook. By now, Dr. Stein was continuing the lecture, and writing on the board again. Soul looked up at Kid, who was still standing there.

Immediately, Soul's cheeks heated up to the color of his maroon jeans, and a lot of blood dripped down his nose. God dammit, this boy…Soul suddenly thought to himself, having no idea himself where these thoughts were coming from. Why is he wearing such…what would you call it? CUTE? Clothing? Soul suddenly felt annoyed at this boy Kid because he had caused Soul to have a major nosebleed in class. Little did Soul know, but Kid simply liked to wear cute things to school and he hadn't done anything wrong.

"Excuse me…um… may I sit here please?" Kid asked softly, smiling a small smile at Soul.

Soul suddenly managed to regain his composure. He glared at Kid, and turned away. "Whatever. If this is the only place you can sit. Just don't get near my stuff."

Kid's smile fell and was replaced with a bit of a sad expression. Gently and carefully, he sat down, and took his light blue backpack off his shoulders. He placed it besides him. Then he was still for a moment, looking back over at Soul, hoping this boy would smile back at him…or say hello…or perhaps introduce himself. But Soul did no such thing. He sat there and continued to scratch at the paper with his pencil, occassionally erasing marks that didn't seem right and turning the pages to add more marks on the other pages.

Kid let go of a soft sigh. He wasn't exactly bothered by this reaction from the boy next to him…in fact he was used to it. From the few people he knew, including his family- everyone seemed uncomfortable and ignorant of his choice of clothing. He was just a bit sad because this boy was about his age, even though he seemed older, and he hoped they could become friends when he first saw him. Kid felt a lump of sadness come to his throat- which is what happened when he felt like he was going to cry. Great… I just entered this school and the first person I see is disgusted of me. I'm so stupid. Kid thought sadly.

But he tried to ignore the little sting that came to his heart and reached into his backpack. He took out a composition notebook. Then Kid opened to the most recent page- he was previously drawing large birds and sunflowers on that page- but he turned the page and decided to draw something new. He took out his pencil case, took out a ballpoint pen, and began to sketch Soul, who was still sulking next to him. Eventually, Soul noticed Kid was sketching him, because every so often Kid would turn around and look at him and then look back at the notebook. Soul growled under his breath. "Who said you had permission to draw me?" Soul said in a very annoyed tone.

When hearing this abrupt statment, it took a minute for Kid to process it. Then Kid looked down, tears shimmering in his amber eyes.

"I-I'm sorry…i-it won't happen again," Kid whispered, closing his notebook. A tear plopped down and landed on the cover of his notebook. Then another tear came down. After glaring at Kid intently, Soul turned around.

"Good. It better not," he grumbled. That's when he began to hear the soft sobbing increase. Kid's shaken, sad little sobs suddenly made Soul's heart clench and his anger fade away. Aww, fuck. I didn't expect him to start crying. Soul grunted a bit under his breath. Maybe I was too harsh on the little guy.

It took a second or so, but Soul brought up his courage to shuffle closer to sobbing, shaking Kid. He hesitated for a moment before gently wrapping his arm around Kid's shoulder. Kid flinched when feeling this, and looked up at Soul with an innocent, tearful expression. "E-Eh?"

Soul sighed quietly, and scruffed up Kid's hair. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I didn't realize you'd start crying. I should have been more considerate." He said honestly, giving Kid's head another gentle pat. Kid blushed a warm red color, feeling comfortable and happy in Soul's arms. "O-Oh. I, um… I think I'm okay now…" he whispered, and wrapped his own thin arms around Soul's waist, cuddling him. "What's your name?"

Soul was now blushing very warmly. This boy Kid was touching him…he didn't expect it, but he liked it. His horomones were going wild with excitement, and for a split second, he didn't care that Kid was a guy. He had officially fallen in love. And now, warmth was gathering in his crotch.

"My name's Soul Evans. Call me Soul, okay?" Soul asked, still blushing immensly. Kid nodded happily.

"Soul… That's a nice name. I like your name," he said sweetly, happy inside that Soul had taken pity on him instead of ignoring him as he was doing before.

"Eh, thanks. And you're Kid, right?" Soul asked quietly. Kid nodded, a happy expression on his face.

"Well, uh, it's nice to meet you, Kid." Soul shuffled even closer to Kid, and poked at Kid's notebook with his finger. "Can I see your drawings?"

Kid blushed a warm red. "Um… ah… I have some work in here that I rather you'd not see…" he stammered, a little nervous all of a sudden.

"Oh. Uhm…alright." Soul shrugged, and smiled calmly at Kid. "Are there any I can see?"

There was a pause. Eventually Kid looked back at his notebook, and flipped to a page with a drawing of a giant, very detailed mushroom on it. "Here, you can see this one," he said softly.

Soul's eyes widened when seeing the drawing. It was beautiful. He'd never seen something so beautiful and well-drawn in his life. He wanted to explain that to Kid. "Wow, Kid. You're a really good artist. I've never seen something so detailed before," Soul said honestly, smiling a small, gentle smile at Kid while blushing a bit. Kid smiled happily.

"Thank you." He said, and gave Soul an affectionate kiss on the cheek, which Soul wasn't expecting at all. Soul's face was now burning in embarassment, but before he could do anything about that, the bell rang and class was over.


End file.
